It would be desirable to have an easily serviceable installation tool that is adapted to receive threaded fasteners of different lengths, for example from 1 to 12 inches, and install them through different sizes and types of washers including washers with coated top surfaces in an efficient manner, that can be used in a simple and efficient manner on roofs and other structures.